


a forest full of no ones (except for you)

by endlesslytea



Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, the bees meet eachother!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22261303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlesslytea/pseuds/endlesslytea
Summary: Blake has an important decision in front of her: choosing a partner to spend her years in Beacon. But no one seems to be what she needs.She also doesn't know anyone, except for that blonde girl named Yang...
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105





	a forest full of no ones (except for you)

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by a post of @random-french-girl in tumblr, so check it out if you feel like it! https://endlesslytea.tumblr.com/post/189732187961/random-french-girl-you-know-what-i-still-wonder

The landing was the easy part.

Blake had been in worst scenarios with the White Fang. Being thrown from a cliff and to a forest? That was too easy.

But she didn't allowed herself to touch the ground yet. Blake stood in the tree she had landed, up enough for no one to see her, but for her to be able to see everyone.

Before entering Beacon, she had heard rumours about the partnerships that the schools handled, but for some reason Blake had chosen to not care that much about them.

That had been stupid of her.

What was she supposed to do? She couldn't be alone, maybe if the group number was odd...

But of course it wasn't. Ozpin was a smart man, and the Beacon Academy had been around for years now, always with the same sistem.

Blake had to get a partner.

A boy with short brown hair and an armor walked under her. Blake remembered him from the night before, he was making gross and racist jokes. Blake scowl with disgust. She didn't like him.

She started walking in the trees, thinking about everyone she could remember from the day before.

There was that girl with the red cape (what was her name again? Blake remembered it before), but she seemed too clumsy and young. She was nice, however, but Blake wasn't there to make friends. She had to become a huntress and make up for all the bad she had done.

Then there was the Schnee. Blake couldn't help but laugh while she jumped from a tree to another. _That_ was not going to happen.

And then there was Yang, the blonde one sister's of the one with the red cape. She seemed... _exited_ last night, a little pushy maybe. 

"Wait!" Someone screamed a few trees away, and she saw the Schnee girl being followed by Yang's sister. Again, Blake couldn't help to smile, that was probably not going to end very well.

After a while, she saw a short redhead girl with a big hammer walking. She seemed strong, but she was _too loud_. Blake was going to be able to handle that.

People were already teaming up. The blonde boy who seemed everything but strong was with the- was that the girl from the cereal box?

Blake tried to focus on the partners, trying to look at the girl better. She was! The faunus girl couldn't believe it. Why was the cereal box girl there? And with that weak boy? For what she was seeing, the partnership _weren't_ going so well. Maybe they would be able to change partners later in the year...?

She heard a growl behind her. Quiet, barely perceptible. 

She jumped of the tree before the grimm could catch her.

Blake landed behind cereal girl and blonde boy, but when they turned around she was already gone. That grimm was their (mostly hers, surely) problem now. She had more urgent matters, like finding a goddamn partner.

But how was she supposed to decide who was a good fighter, a decent person and not a pain in the ass in that same moment, to then be with them for the rest of the school years?  
She started getting anxious. More people were finding eachother. If she didn't hurry, she was going to lose her chance of choosing.

She stopped running when the sound of mace hit the floor. The ashes of what used to be a grimm scattered to reveal the brown hair boy. Blake stood hidden and rolled her eyes.  
That guy again? She still didn't like him. 

They both turned around when someone yell a few trees away.

"Helloo!" 

Blake surprised herself when she recognized the voice. It was Yang. 

The boy smiled, but it was a gross smile. He started walking, trying to find the voice.  
Blake could keep going her way, looking for someone who she could work with, but...

She couldn't let that girl being partner with that jerk. Blake knew what being with an bad person was, she couldn't let some other girl suffer.

So she walked behind him, not letting herself be heard, until the right moment. She grabbed a rock and prepared herself.

"Hi." She said before jumping to the nearest tree. He turned around, confused face when he saw no one.

"Who's there?"

She throw the rock as far as she could. And the boy followed it. He was so dumb.

"Hellooo?" There she was again. Blake couldn't help herself, and looked for her between the trees. "Is anyone out there?"

Yang was walking around, almost looking bored. She carried herself with confidence, even when the situation was rather dangerous, with grimm lurking around.

"Is someone there?" Yang kept calling. That was the moment Blake heard it, a grimm, probably a beowolf. It was still far, but not for long.

Getting closer, Blake looked at Yang, waiting to see what was she going to do. She looked strong (her body was _definitely_ strong) but lifting weights didn't mean good at fighting. Even less being smart at it.

The grimm growl, this time close enough for Yang to hear it. And she did: the blonde girl immediately turned around and walked towards the trees, crouching down in front of a bush.

"Ruby is that you?" She asked, still looking bored, but Blake saw her legs, ready to move if needed. And she did, when the beowolf jumped towards her. 

Blake's mouth fell when she saw the blonde girl fighting the grimm with her own fists. "You guys wouldn't happen to have seen a girl in a red hood, would you?" The grimm roared and Yang shrugged. "You could just say no!"  
In a second, the grimm was over her, but Yang easily jumped backwards.

Blake had been watching her with attention. She was a good fighter, smart; she knew where to attack.

And she had been nice to Blake the night before, her sister had also speak well of her. She had also complimented her bow, instead of asking why was she wearing one for sleeping.

But she had also said Blake was a lost cause. But who was she kidding? She probably was.  
Yang was laughing at something, but she suddenly stopped, looking at something in front of her other than the grimm. It was... hair? Yang looked at the grimm with anger, her eyes turned red and her hair light up like a candle.

"You monster!" She screamed, at run towards the grimm.

Blake couldn't help but laugh. That girl was something else. But even if her reaction had been quite dramatic, her attacked wasn't.  
She definitely knew how to fight, and Blake made her choice. 

Yang was the one.

She shadowed herself behind the grimm, and finished him before Yang could.

The ashes flew away, finally revealing Blake. Yang still had her hair light up and her eyes red, but as soon as she saw Blake, they faded. 

They looked in the eyes, violet and yellow facing eachother, and Blake wondered if maybe her partner would be angry she was the first one she saw.

Instead, Yang smirked.

"I could have taken him."

"Probably." Said Blake while she turned around, walking away from her. "But I did it first."

Yang laugh and leaped towards her. "I like how you did it, _partner_!"

"Right." She didn't look angry, Blake could tell. "What was your name again?"

"Oh, come on! You really don't remember?"

"It was something like Yenny, right?"

Yang laughed again. Blake couldn't help but notice she had a nice laugh.

"Rude!" And then the blonde girl got close, closer that anyone had been to Blake in a while, and whispered in her ear. "I remember _your_ name."

Blake raise an eyebrow, not stepping away.  
Smirking, Yang whispered again, this time taking her time to pronounce every letter right. " _Blake_."

Then she walked away, still looking at Blake and winked an eye at her.

The faunus girl smiled and followed her new partner. 

In some months, Blake would realize she was wrong about a lot of things that day. But choosing Yang was _not_ one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be honest, I'm don't really like how this came out, but is better to post it than to erase it, I guess, anyways tell me what you think! Thanks for reading <3


End file.
